The New Master
by Animelova2001
Summary: OC x Ciel Ciel and Sebastian are in the modern world and currently serve a 12 year old pop-star who wants revenge on the people who killed her step-parents. But, there are dangers along the way. How will Ciel deal with a girl going through puberty while fighting off the demons that chase her? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I regret to inform you that I have been writing this story on Wattpad. I'm not updating my stories here on FanFic, because I'm going to be working on this story most of the time. I may update some of my other stories, but it won't be so often. That's for sure. Sorry!**  
**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED HERE THAT BELONG TO THE ANIME/MANGA BLACK BUTLER (KUROSHITSUJI)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"S-seb-SEBASTIAN! Come quick! I think there's something wrong with me!" I screamed as I looked down at my underwear.

"What's wrong, Lady Haru? Is something wrong?" Sebastian, my butler, knocked from outside the bathroom door.

"Yes! There's this brownish/redish stain on my... underwear," I whisper-yelled.

"My lady, maybe you are on _that_ _certain_ _time_ of the month?" He asked.

"What?! No, it can't be happening now! I'm only twelve years old! It's supposed to come when I'm 14 or older, right?"

"I am not sure... since I am a male I do not know that much about the female anatomy."

"Stop speaking so proper! Just get Izzy. I'm sure she'll know what to do in a situation like this."

"As you wish."

"And Sebastian? Don't you dare tell Ciel a thing about this. Not even a clue. You understand?"

"Yes, my lady."

My name is Haru Ashikaga. I'm a twelve year old girl that works as an actress and as a singer. Although it's fun, it's a tough job, and can be dangerous at times.

My parents passed away when I was ten, and. . .you see. . .that's how I got my demons. . .literally.

I got them when someone murdered my step-parents right in front of me. I almost died, if it weren't for Ciel and Sebastian. They're the demons who promised me to help me find my real parents and kill the person who killed my happiness and my step-family. I arrived a year later at my step-parent's mansion with all they're millions of dollars inherited to me.

Anyways, I have short black hair with side bangs. I guess some people call my hairstyle an inverted bob, but it isn't a bob if it goes a little ways past my shoulder. . .Right? My eyes are a dark brown and my demon-contract mark is on my left hand... Sort of like Sebastian's.

I don't know how to describe my. . .features without sounding too perverted. But I guess I have medium-sized boobs and a butt. . .But that's the thing I don't get. Of course I have a butt! Everyone does! So why does the paparazzi have to post things in magazines that have to do with my butt?

"My lady? Are you still in there? I have Ms. Reddingham with me," Sebastian called from the door.

"Izzy? Are you there?" I called. I call Ms. Reddingham by her first name because she is the original house keeper of the house, and I've known her for over two years.

"Haru? Can I come in? I heard that you're on your... _period_ now," she whispered at that last part.

"What do I do?" I felt like I was about to cry. I couldn't deal with things like puberty. . .it was just weird, awkward, and strange all at the same time.

"Can I come in first to see?" She asked and turned the knob.

"Uh-huh." Izzie came in and closed the door behind her so Sebastian couldn't see me. She looked at my underwear then studied my face.

"Sebastian, could you get us a fresh underwear please? Then go to the nearest store and buy the 'Tweens' Pads' for Haru?" Izzy asked towards the door.

"Yes my lady," Sebastian replied from behind the door.

"Thank you." I could hear Sebastian's footsteps slowly fading.

"Why is this happening now?" I whispered once Sebastian's steps could no longer be heard.

"It's a part of puberty. It happens to all girls between the ages of ten and sixteen. I got my period when I was ten, so don't worry about it. All that's going to happen is that you'll start getting hair in weird places... like your armpits and stuff. Your attitude might change around guys too. Oh, and whenever you're on your period, the risk of getting pregnant goes up more. So watch out," Izzy smirked.

"EEEEEWWWWWW!"

"I'm just messing with you. But seriously, watch out for guys. Oh! Any time now, you might start getting pimples so you need to wash your face every night and be cautious when you wear makeup okay? I know it's going to be hard to live without makeup in the life you're living right now, but having pimples is way worst. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Why haven't you learned this at school yet? You're in the seventh grade already. Haven't you watched those videos that explain everything about puberty?" Izzy asked.

"I'm not sure.. Maybe it's because I MISSED A LOT OF SCHOOL BECAUSE I HAD JOBS TO DO!" I yelled with sarcasm.

"Ah, your mood is changing. Told ya so."

"Whatever."

"Excuse me? I have all the things that you wanted, Ms. Reddingham," Sebastian said through the door.

"Really? Well, that was quick," Izzy said while opening the door just enough to grab the things. I removed my underwear and tossed it into the trash.

"Do you know how to put on the pads?" She asked with concern.

"Of course I do! I'm not an idiot," I replied while taking the pad and my underwear from her. I slipped on my underwear, grabbed the pad and opened it. I took off the protective shielding things and stuck it onto my underwear. Then I was done.

"Wow! You did that in under ten seconds too! Congrats! Oh and you have to change the pads daily. I change them three times a day so you should too. Anyways you're good now. You should really go back to school you know. You'll become smarter and be ready for these kinds of things," Izzy suggested.

"Really? Fine then, I'll go back to a public school."

"Okay then. We can go now," she said. I pulled up my pants and my underwear then followed her out.

* * *

**Well that was my first chapter. Sorry it was a terrible, long, and gross, beginning chappy, but now you know a bit about Haru! Kay bye :3**

**Love,**

**Animelova2001**

**P.S. Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. *Bows politely***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So what school do you think I should go to?" I asked Izzy.

"That depends on you. But make sure it's something like a semi-private school, okay?" she replied.

"I'm going to ask Ciel. HEY CIEL COME OVER HERE!" I yelled. Ciel usually does his own thing around here. He acts way more like my manager than my actual manager (that'll be Izzy).

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he yelled back from his room.

"GET OVER HERE! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE MY BUTLER?" I yelled. I heard a bang and footsteps coming down. In a few seconds I could hear him muttering something.

"What do you want?" He asked sharply.

"Please ask more nicely and I'll tell you," I said as I batted my eyes playfully. He sighed.

"My lady, why have you called me? In what way can I help you?" he said.

"I was thinking that I should start going to school from now on. Do you think I should?" I asked him. He began thinking. You can tell when he's thinking because he puts his right hand on his chin and his left hand holds his right shoulder.

"I think that an education will be good for you. Especially since you clearly don't know that much," he said as he stole a glance at me.

"Hey! I find that really offensive," I pretended to look hurt.

"Really? Well, I'm sorry," Ciel said with false sarcasm.

"So if I really am going back to school, what school should I go to? It has to be a semi-private school though."

"I'm not sure, but I'll look into it. I'll have an answer for you by Friday. But, don't you think that school might get in the way of our. . ._night_ _activities_?"

"I don't think it will," I have him a knowing look.

"All right then. I shall take m- I mean, I'll go now," He said. I frowned at him. '_He's starting to do that again_,' I thought.

"I'll go with you. Bye Izzy," I said and followed Ciel upstairs, ignoring her look of confusion and something else I couldn't make out. He walked down the long hallway and I followed him. He went into his room and I still followed him. He turned around and I closed his door.

"What do you want?" he asked sharply.

"My, my. Is that anyway to talk to your master?" I said. His eyes changed from a dark blue to a glittery red with a black slit in the middle. 'He's demoning again,' I thought. He does this whenever he gets mad or annoyed.

"I am sorry. Master, " He said through gritted teeth.

"Have you learned to speak. . ._properly_, yet?" I asked.

"I _have_. It is you people of this age who do not know how to speak properly! With all your slang and such, what has this world become?" He asked no one in particular. You see, Ciel here doesn't come from this time. He was born in the 1800's or something. The worst part is, he's originally from England. So that means whenever he talks in his "old-English" he says it in a British accent.

"Ciel! What did I say about your British-ness?! This is why Sebastian is way better than you! He can learn anything I want him I learn in less than two days and already master it! He's already mastered his Japanese and English! But what can you do? BE BRITISH IS ALL YOU CAN DO!" I yelled a bit louder than I should've. I didn't mean to go all mad and crazy on him all I wanted to do was talk to him about how he was speaking. I felt terrible right away. '_Damn puberty_,' I thought.

"Ciel. . .I-I I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." I said, I softened my eyes. Well I think my eyes softened, I'm not sure. I can't see my eyes you know. I couldn't bring myself to look at him so I looked at the floor instead.

I heard giggling. Then it turned into a laugh. _What?_ I looked up to see Ciel laughing.

"Wh-why are you laughing? What's so funny?" I asked softly.

He looked up at me and smirked. "Oh, Haru. You know. . .it's cute when you try to act all high and mighty over me, but we both know who's going to lose in the end," Ciel pointed at his eye. For a moment it turned purple with our contract seal on it. _He's referring to our contract_, I thought.

My hand tightened. I wanted to stop shaking but. . .this part if Ciel, right here, wasn't just intimidating, it was scary.

I turned around and ran to my room. I laid down on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about our contract. It's not like I was afraid that my soul was going to be devoured by these demons. It's just that. . .I don't think I'll be able to leave this world so willingly and freely.

I sighed. "Maybe I'll just run away," I thought out loud.

"You can't run away from us." I jumped up from my bed. I looked around and saw that no one was there. I immediately shivered. I looked outside my window to see Sebastian hanging upside down on a branch.

"S-Sebastian!" I said. He heard me talking to myself. My window somehow opened and Sebastian jumped from the branch to inside my room.

"You cannot run away from demons, ma'am. You see, when humans run. They eventually get tired. But, we demons never get tired nor hungry, so there is no need for us to take a break when hunting you down. So, you can't run away from us no matter how far you run," Sebastian smiled as he started walking around my room and pretending to clean.

"I didn't mean run away like that," I stated. I actually meant to run away like that, but I didn't want Sebastian to think that I'm a stupid and foolish girl.

"Then, are you prepared for us to collect your soul?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Then, are you prepared for us to collect your soul?"

I stared at Sebastian blankly. Then, nodded. No words could come out of my mouth, because I was bit scared. Dying and living only came around once, so. . .I wasn't exactly sure if I was prepared or not.

Sebastian nodded and his smile faded. "Well, please get yourself ready. . .Our _nightly_ activities will be beginning soon."

"A-alright. Stay at my door as I get ready. After I change we'll get Ciel and be on our way."

"As always," Sebastian said and walked out the door, closing it behind him. I sighed, then I walked into my walk-in-closet.

I had numbers of flashy, casual, and fancy outfits. They barely fit inside of my walk in closet! But behind all of these clothes, I had a secret closet. I called it the Common Room. It wasn't that big, and it wasn't that small. The closet was the size of a. . ._commoners_' closet. It had every single piece of clothing a semi-poor person would have.

Quickly, I chose a grey sweater with black sweatpants. I picked out a completely black Converse and black socks. I closed the Common Room, locked it, ran out of my closet, and closed it's doors. I looked into a drawer near my bed and found a bra that was two sizes bigger than my bra. Quickly, I put it on, stuffed it with quilted toilet paper, and put on the sweater. Then, I put on my sweat pants, socks, and shoes.

I went into the bathroom and opened another secret opening. Inside it had various makeups, wigs, and eye contacts. I chose a blonde wig and green contacts.

I looked into the mirror for a final check. I looked completely different. . ._almost_ completely different. Sure, my eyes, hair, bust, and style looked completely different. But, my height and facial features still looked the same. I took off my shoes and put on a Converse that secretly had extra rubber that would make me a few inches taller. Then, I searched another secret compartment that was on the side of my bed. There, I found a fake nose. I applied it on easily and walked out.

I found Sebastian outside of my room waiting patiently, like I told him to. He was checking his watch but looked up when he heard my door open.

"Shall I go get Ciel, m'lady?" Sebastian asked.

"Go. I'll meet you in the back," I told him, he bowed, and we went opposite ways.

I had to tip-toe while I was going through the hallway because, Izzy's room is there. I made the floor creak a few times, but I don't think she heard, being the deep sleeper she is.

Once I got downstairs, I headed towards the back door. I opened it carefully and went out into the cold night, closing the door being me.

I turned around and saw Sebastian and Ciel already out there. A few years ago, I would've jumped in surprise. . .But, knowing that they're demons, it didn't bother me.

"Hello Lady Haru," Sebastian said formally.

"Hey Sebby. . .Ciel," I said. When I said "Sebby" I looked at him. But I paid no attention to Ciel when I said his name. I heard Ciel mumble. I glared at him he glared back.

"Tch," I simply said and started walking out of the alleyway we were in. Sebastian went by my side and Ciel behind me.

"This night, we are going to the slums part of Japan. Have you heard of the kidnapping on Kurō Street?" Sebastian asked. I simply nodded.

Kurō Street was where all the Gangs, Drug Dealers, Prostitutes, Rapists, and probably Murderers go.

The street's infamous for their Strip Clubs and Breastraunts. It was purely a disgusting place.

"But, I can't go there. Even with my disguise on, I at least look 16. And Ciel looks like a snobby little brat," I said coldly. From the corner of my eye I could see him glaring at me.

"You are right. But do not forget, we are demons. We can change form," Sebastian said. I stopped walking and faced Sebastian with a questioning look.

"We can?" Ciel asked. Sebastian simply sighed.

"I once transformed into a cat and spied on you when you said you no longer needed me." Ciel thought a moment at Sebastian's words.

"Were you that black cat?" He finally asked. Sebastian nodded.

"YOU SCRATCHED ME IN THE FACE!" Ciel screamed. I tried to keep my laughter down.

"I am sorry young master. Please do not yell. You will wake up the neighbors," Sebastian said.

"Tch. . . Just tell me how to transform," Ciel said angrily.

"Just think of what you want your image to be. Concentrate on that, and you'll start to change. But you should not let Lady Haru see you transform. It is something regular human brains aren't. . . _capable_ of handling. . . And I speak from experience." Ciel nodded.

"Haru. Close your eyes," Ciel commanded. I didn't argue back. I faced my back towards them and closed my eyes.

In an instant, I could feel a cold. . . dark presence behind me. Then, I heard the awful noise of bones, breaking, cracking, and bending. Ciel started screaming in pain. The noise was awful.

I covered my ears to try and block out the sound, but it didn't work. Ciel's voice suddenly became deeper. He sounded like a man. I opened my eyes, and when I was about to spin around. . . Sebastian came into view.

"My Lady, please do not look. It is only for your greater being," Sebastian said with a smile. How could he be smiling while Ciel screamed in pain? And how could no one hear this?

I nodded at him and closed my eyes._ Please let it end soon. . ._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As we walked down Kurō Street, I couldn't help but stare at Ciel. I hate to admit this but...

He.

Was.

Hot

Seriously. Ciel had turned into a 23-year-old-hottie. He could be a model in his older version. His face seemed much cuter now. His arms weren't weak and skinny. They weren't muscular either.

He.

Had.

Abs.

How do I know? Well, after all the pain and screaming went away. Ciel's clothes had somehow burned off of him, leaving him fully exposed.

I blushed at the memory of The older version of Ciel being naked.

"Oi brat. Why're you blushing?" Ciel asked me as he bent down to look at me.

Ciel's attitude also changed. He treated me more like a little kid now, and I couldn't help but like it. The way he talked reminded me of this character in this shoujo manga.

That guy always teased the girl because she was 16, but she liked him. Besides the 5-6 year difference, the ended up being a couple.

"I'm not blushing..." I pouted and looked away. Ciel laughed a manly laugh.

"You are such a kid," He teased. Ciel put his hands into his pockets and started walking a bit slower.

"You were a kid, literally ten minutes ago..." I mumbled. Sebastian, who was walking behind us, cleared his throat.

I looked at him and remembered what I was supposed to do. Before we actually made it to the heart of Kurō Street, we had to blend in. Which meant I had to act like a slutty whore who was attached to Ciel.

I sighed. If I was going to lose my dignity before I died, I might as well lose it while being with a hot guy. Wait a minute... that thought sounded wrong.

I grabbed onto Ciel's arm, and positioned it in between my fake boobs. I held his hand and started to giggle.

"Aha, tell me more jokes," I said, not really thinking of good ways to act like a slut.

"What?" Ciel asked, confused. He looked down to where his arm was and blushed. "Why is my arm there?" I sighed. Had he not been listening to Sebastian's detailed plan?

I stood up on my tippy-toes and whispered in his ear, "Just play along ok?" I stepped back down. Ciel hesitated a bit before nodding. I stepped closer to Ciel, making it look like his arm was suffocating in my boobs. "Come on, the hotel's this way," I said as I led him towards the middle of Kurō street.

As we walked, the porn stores, love hotels, strip bars, and breastraunts started showing up. There were men who looked rich, and men who looked like gangsters. Their eyes seemed to look over me, as if their eyes could taste me.

I shivered. It was a no-brainier that they would look at me. Before we had gotten here, Sebastian had me change into booty shorts, and a bra-shirt thing that didn't really reveal my cleavage, but it somehow made them look bigger. My stomach was shown and I could feel that you could see my underwear too. Thank god I wasn't wearing my flowered underwear.

My feet weren't sore from the three inch heels Sebastian made me wear. My legs looked really long. Every time we passed a store, I would look into the reflection of myself and see a tall, beautiful woman, not the short pretty girl I am... or, _was_.

"How much?" A voice asked. I turned to find a man looking me up and down and over again. I looked over at him with disgust. This guy wasn't all that big or buff. He wasn't even cute. He wore a leather jacket and biker jeans. His shirt was white and you could make out some sort of abs. The guy had brown, flimsy hair.

I was about to tell him to go away, but Sebastian cleared his throat again. He was behind the man so it was easy to look at him without looking away. Not that it mattered anyway, the guy was too busy staring at my boobs.

Sebastian looked at me. He was telling me to carry out the plan and act like a slut. I sighed and looked at the man.

"Show me what you can do first, and then we'll talk about money," I said with a seductive smirk. He seemed to like what I said because he showed me his nasty yellow teeth.

"A'ight, babe. Lead me somewhere a little more private."

_Ew_.

I nodded at him and started walking with one foot in front of the other. Kind of how models walked.

I didn't really know where we were going, but I was trying to get him into some sort of dead-end-alleyway.

I tried to do small-talk.

"So, what's your name handsome?"

"Nick."

More like dick...

Oh? Well, I'm Nancy. Nice to meet you," I lied. After that we stayed silent.

I turned my head to see if Nick was still following. His eyes were looking at my ass. Nick licked his lips. I stopped walking, and he bumped right into me; his hand touching somewhere inappropriate, but I ignored it.

"We're here," I said smiling. Although, my smile showed hints of annoyance, disgust, a bit of anger.

He took a moment to look around. When he saw where we were, realization came on his face.

"What? This is a dead end. Nothing's here! YOU LIED TO ME?" Nick said angrily. I flinched.

"What? N-no! There's a secret entrance here. I'll show you," I said. He didn't calm down at all.

Sebastian... Ciel... Someone... What do I do? Help me! Then, I heard the sound of a chainsaw right above me. When I looked up, someone jumped off the building.

* * *

**WELL ANOTHER CLIFFY!**

**Lol I am obsessed with cliff hangers.**

**Oh well!**

**I am sorry for all the mistakes in this chapter, when I finish the book I'll go back and edit all the chapters!**

**Please stick with my story!**

**I love you all and thank you!**

**Don't forget to Vote, Comment, and Follow!**

**Love,**

**Animelova2001**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, me again. I'm actually surprised I got this story past chapter 4... With all my other FanFics I usually get bored with them on Chapter 4 and stop writing. This is awesome! Keep commenting, voting, and following so I can update more. It let's me know that my writing isn't sucky :3**

**Anywho, bye! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_*A NOTE FROM THE FUTURE FOR THE PEOPLE READING THIS ON FANFIC* _**

**_Hey guys. This story has already been written so don't ask me to change some stuff here and there. (I got like two PM's asking me to change shit) I am still writing this story, but I've already written up to chapter 20 so don't bother. kay bai_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As the person above me jumped down the roof, I ducked and covered my head on instinct. The guy was carrying a chainsaw, so of course I would duck. Who wouldn't?

. . .

Don't answer that.

Anyway, as I ducked I heard Nick ask, "What the fuck?!"

The next thing I heard was a chainsaw come in contact with something, but it didn't sound like flesh ripping, or bones cracking.

It sounded like _metal_.

"What?" I thought out loud. I looked up to see Sebastian holding the chainsaw back with his knives, protecting Nick.

"Excuse me sir, but if you mind. . . Please do not kill thi-"

"Sebby-chan! " the person with the chainsaw exclaimed. The way this person exclaimed it was like how a lover finally got to see their mate after a long time. Sebastian's eyes widened.

I looked at the person with the chainsaw. The person had long, red hair. Her back was faced towards me, so I just assumed that it was a girl. . . although, looking back now. I should've noticed how manly her voice sounded.

She wore a long red coat and a white long sleeve-button-up with a black vest. Her hands were covered with silky black gloves, and she had red heels on too.

Her legs were skinny which added to her elegance. The way she held her chainsaw made me think :

_Wow. . . She's beautiful. . . I think. . . I have a new role-model._

"Grell. . ." Sebastian growled.

_Grell? Isn't that a boy's name? Maybe her mom thought it was unisex._

Grell pressed the chainsaw down on Sebastian harder.

"Oh where have you been all this time?! I've missed you _soooooo_ much!" Grell said happily. Her voice was surprisingly deep for a girl. . . But some girls are like that. Right?

I heard footsteps coming towards us. Ciel rounded the corner and looked at what was going on. He looked a but confused because for one, I was on the floor in my ducking position. Two, Nick was on his ass staring at Sebastian and Grell in fear. And three, Sebastian was holding his own against a damn chainsaw.

That's a sight not everyone gets to see.

Ciel looked at Grell and frowned. "Why are you here. . . _Reaper_?"

_Reaper? Like a Grim Reaper? Do they even exist?_ Of course they would. I have two demon butlers so why can't Grim Reapers be gardeners with chainsaws?

Grell laughed. "Well I missed you too! You've grown so much in the past few thousand years. Your growth spurt finally kicked in, huh?"

"SHUT UP!" Ciel yelled, annoyed. He looked at me with concern. But it wasn't a worried concern. More like an angry concern. . . if that even makes sense.

"My lord, please tend to Ms. Haru while I deal with this nuisance," Sebastian commanded. Ciel nodded and jogged over to me.

"Ms. Haru? Sebby-chan, don't tell me you got a new master! And a girl at that fact too!" Grell exclaimed. She whipped her head around and for the first time, I saw her face.

She had red glasses, the type librarians have, and pointy teeth. She looked like a guy! She sounded like one too! Maybe she was a-

"Oh god! A cross-dresser!" I said out loud. Ciel, who was next to me, started laughing out loud.

Grell was taken back. He stopped pressing his chainsaw towards Sebastian and pointed it at me instead. "Excuse me little girl, I am not a cross-dresser! I just happen to love all things red and fashion!" He gave a little twirl.

"Are you gay then? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that you're a guy. . . And Sebastian's a guy. . . and you called him 'Sebby-chan'. . . Usually the honorific 'chan' is for couples..." I pondered. "Are you guys dating?!"

Grell smiled happily. "Oh yes!" He dropped his chainsaw and hugged Sebastian's arm.

"Wow Sebastian... I never took you for the gay ty-"

"We are not 'dating' and I am not 'gay.'" Sebastian said as he tried to free his arm from Grell.

"W-what the fuck is going on here?!" Nick exclaimed. I had forgotten all about him during my chat with Grell. We all faced towards him in shock.

"Heh, I'm here to take your soul!" Grell said striking a pose; his arms across his chest, and his fingers doing peace signs. Nick just looked even more confused and shocked.

Quickly, he got up and pulled out a gun. Then, Nick aimed it at me. "Give me her, and no one gets hurt," he said.

_Why does he want me? Can't he see that there's like three freaking guys in between us?! Honestly, what kind of adult is he?_

"I am sorry sir, but we cannot allow you to take her," Sebastian said formally. Nick growled.

"I came here to get a little fuck out of that slut over there. Now give me what I came here for," Nick said. I became angry.

"Slut?! Did you just call me a _slut_?!" I yelled and started to march towards him angrily.

Once I reached him, I put one finger under his chin and raised it up. "Listen here _man-whore_, I'm no slut. You'd be a fool to call me that. Now why don't you be a good little asshole and GO THE FUCK AWAY!" I yelled. But before I could walk away, he grabbed my arm and held me hostage-style. The gun was pointed at my head.

"I'm taking this bitch with me, and don't you dare think to follow or else I'm blowing her head off! Heh, but that'll happen later if you know what I mean," He smirked. My eyes widened.

"Sebastian! Ciel! Get this thug's hands off of me right now!" I commanded.

"Yes, my lady," Sebastian bowed. But when he got up, I heard Nick cock the gun.

"Don't even try," he said. I was starting to get impatient.

"Oh shut your trap! Sebastian! If you don't deal with this bastard on the count of five, I'll use you for target practice next week!" I threatened. It wasn't a good threat since Sebastian feels no pain. . . Unless inflicted by another demon.

. . . or himself.

Nick pressed the gun against my head. I could feel him shaking as he did so.

"One!" Sebastian moved with incredible speed.

"Two!" Nick backed up and shot the gun towards me.

"Three!" Right when the bullet was about to hit me, Sebastian caught it in between his fingers. He clicked his tongue.

"If you hadn't threatened my lady so cruelly. . . it wouldn't have come to this," Sebastian said with false sympathy. Nick started to run.

"Four!" Sebastian flicked his wrist and Nick fell to the ground; a bullet in his head.

"Tch, you took too long," I complained. In the background I could hear Grell admiring Sebastian's work.

"I am sorry, my lady. I'll be quicker next time," Sebastian bowed.

"Excuse me! A reaper has to do his job here," Grell said as he walked in between us. He started his chainsaw and stabbed it into Nick. I watched with a straight face. . . a bit curious on what he was doing. Then there was a flash of light, and there were these. . . old-school film things. The ones from the theaters.

"Wow! What is this? It's pretty," I said.

"This is a Cinematic Record. It shows what the human, who had just died, did while he or she was alive. Reapers look upon the Cinematic Record and judge the human on whether they shall live or not. If deemed unworthy to continue living, the Reaper will collect the soul right then and there," Grell said as he looked into the Cinematic Record.

"Wow. . . So this is the literal 'Life-Flashing-Before-Your-Eyes scenario, huh?" I guessed.

"Yeah, that's what I was about to say," Grell answered. He took out his chainsaw, and all the lights disappeared.

"W-what happened? Did something go wrong?" I asked.

"No. He just collected the soul, finishing his job," Ciel said. I looked at him.

"Ms. Haru. I am sorry to say that our objectives for tonight have been a failure due to the suspect dying. Shall we try again tomorrow?" Sebastian asked.

"No. Let's take the next few days off," I said. I turned around. "Let's go. I'm getting tired."

"Yes, my lady," Sebastian said.

"Byeee Sebby-chan!" Grell said. I heard Sebastian mumble something. I laughed quietly.

"Until next time Grell."


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel like this chappy is too short... I'll make the next one longer...**

**ANYPOO**

**Before I finished this chapter, I got scared. I thought I published this chappy right when I didn't finish it!**

**Although it might not be so scary for you, it's the scariest thing for me... because...**

**Spoilers ? ￣ﾀﾊ (pedo moon)**

**Anywho, I signed up for this thingy ma-bob that'll let me go to Japan and study there for a while! Kinda like a student exchange program, but I get to learn how to speak Japanese with a lot of kids and NONE OF THEM LIKE ANIME!**

**Yay .-.**

**I should really do my hw now... but I wanna finish this story T-T**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Crap crap crap crap!" I yelled.

It's been about three days since my encounter with Grell. We haven't went out on any night activities nor anything like that. I've been too busy studying for my entrance exam.

Izzy found a private school for me to attend. She couldn't find any semi-private schools within the area of where we lived so, I'm reluctantly going to go to L.M. Williams Junior high.

The school was based on the junior high schools in the U.S. . Williams was a school for the smart and wealthy. You have to get a 90% or higher on the school exam just to be able to attend the school.

And! Being the stupid moron I am, I barely know anything about education. . . Which is why I'm being tutored. . .

By Ciel. . .

So technically. . . It isn't tutore, more like torture.

By the way. . . Ciel is no longer the smoking-hot-20-year-old-Ciel, but the boring-British-mean-idiot.

"What are you doing? To find the square root, you don't divide it by two! You divide it in half!" Ciel told me while pointing at the paper. I rolled my eyes.

"Dividing it in half is the same as dividing it in two," I replied.

"No it isn't! With square roots, you find a number that you can multiply by itself that equals the square root. For example. The square root of 16 is-"

"Four. Yada yada yada. You, like, told me this over and over again, but I still don't understand!"

"Then maybe we have to try something that isn't so difficult! Maybe sixth grade math?"

"No! I remember sixth grade clearly! I got one of the highest scores on the math exam!"

"Really? Then convert 7/16 into a decimal."

"Uh. . . We didn't learn this. . .?"

"Are you stating a fact or asking a question?"

"Oh hush with you! Fine! Let's start from sixth grade again," I said while pouting. _Ugh, math is hard._

When Ciel saw the reaction I made, he smiled. I frowned.

"Why're you smiling?"

"You just seem so stupid with how your face looks."

"CIEL! I HOPE YOU GO BALD AND GET YOUR BALLS CHOPPED OFF!" I screamed and stormed off into my room.

I jumped onto my bed. I looked at the ceiling and frowned.

"UGHHH!" I turned around and screamed into my pillow. _Maybe some sleep will help me calm down. Yeah... I'll sleep..._

* * *

_I was in a white room. . . nothing was there, just the endless space of white horizons._

_There was some kind of mist on the floor. The mist was so thick, I couldn't see my own feet._

_"Hello?" I called out to no one in particular. "Is anyone there?"_

_Silence._

_I started to walk forward. I'm not sure how long I walked until I finally saw a silver object in the white space. Hoping that it was some door to get out of here, I ran towards it._

_As I near the object, I find out that it's not a door. But a simple mirror. The mirror was about six feet tall and two feet wide. I looked into the mirror to find myself in a beautiful white spring dress that went down to my ankles and my hair had the softest curls I had ever seen. It looked as if I was ready to go to a formal party._

_"Am I in heaven?" I gasped. I gave a slight twirl and heard a deep laugh echo throughout the room._

_"You_ naïve_ little child..." The deep voice said. "If this were heaven... you wouldn't be covered in blood would you?"_

_"What? I'm not covered in blo-" I looked at my hands to find a red liquid on them. Terrified, I looked into the mirror and saw that my clothes were still white and that I was not covered in blood. _What?_ I thought silently in my head. I looked down on my dress and saw splatters of red everywhere._

_I gasped. Then, I felt something trickle down my forehead. Trembling, I reached up and touched the spot I felt the trickling was coming from. I brought my fingers down into my vision to find the completely covered in blood. "What!" I screamed in shock._

_I looked at the mirror to find my reflection smiling at me, my clothes and body still as clean as the room. But then I realized that I wasn't smiling. . . I didn't have my hands down to my side. . . I wasn't walking towards the mirror. . ._

_Blood trickled down the mirror. My reflection's face turned into a monster with jagged teeth, soulless eyes, pale skin, and ears pointed like a demon's. Her hair was a mess and her dress was in shreds. Her arms grew longer along with her legs and fingernails. The demon in the mirror let out a blood curdling noise which seemed to be her scream._

_I covered my ears and assumed a fetal position. The demon swung her claws against the mirror and..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," I sat up screaming in a cold sweat. Tears were streaming down my face as I clutched the sides of my head. I continued to cry uncontrollably and breathe heavily. Suddenly my door burst open.

"Lady Haru! Are you alright?"

"Haru! What's wrong?!"

"Sweetie, calm down. What happened?"

Sebastian, Ciel, and Izzy ran into the room. Sebastian was carrying a lit candle. I looked up to them, my eyes wide in fear and shock. They were still wearing their pajamas, (with an exception of Sebastian) so I must've waken them up.

"Th-the..." I stuttered, unable to finish my sentence. I couldn't stop crying. Why am I crying so much? Why am I so scared of that... that _demon_ in the mirror?

I felt something trickle down my forehead. I froze. . .

_Oh God. . ._

Slowly, I lifted my bangs to reveal my forehead. Lizzy gasped.

"Haru! Y-your forehead!" she pointed at my forehead. More tears flowed down my face.

"12/14/1885. . ." Ciel said quietly. "I-it's _engraved_ into your forehead. . ." I felt my forehead and the lines that were cut deep into my skin. The cuts were very wet with fresh blood. . . Which meant that while I was having my nightmare something was in here with me. . .

I screamed and cried. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared. . .

I didn't want to see anything. . .

I didn't want to hear anything. . .

I was going to go insane!

Until I felt strong, yet skinny, arms hold me. I stopped screaming to look up and find Ciel looking at me with concern. I turned around and hugged Ciel back while crying into his chest. For some reason. . . I had a feeling that I could rely on Ciel. . . Like I was safe because he was near me.

After a while, I stopped crying and everyone left except for Ciel. It's not that I calmed down that made me stop crying, it's that I was dehydrated. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and Ciel was still holding me in his arms. But he was inside my blanket now.

"Haru. . ." Ciel started, "What happened?" I remained silent. I wasn't ready to tell him, or anyone, anything.

"Haru. . . Please. . . You have to tell me why my. . ." His voice faltered. "I mean, that date is engraved into your forehead. And why you were screaming and crying and. . ." Ciel took an uneasy breath. "Did you. . . did you see something?" Trembling, I reached over him a grabbed the glass of water Sebastian had left for me. I chugged it down and inhaled slightly.

"Th-there was. . . this. . . This thing. . ." I managed to say.

"Thing? A monster?"

"No. . . I-it. . . Was. . . m-m-me. . ."

"What?" His eyes were huge in shock. I turned around and buried my face into his chest.

"Ciel! I was so scared! My reflection was a monster! Is she me? Am I going to become her?!" I sobbed. Ciel, taken back by what was going on, stayed frozen for a little bit. Then, he started to stroke my hair and hush me. . . Just like how my step-mother used to do whenever I had nightmares. . .

"Haru. . . I don't know what's going on. . . But you have to be strong. . . Don't let the fear overcome you. If you get scared again, I'll be right by your side," Ciel said comfortingly.

"R-really?"

"Yes. . . now go to sleep. I'll stay right beside you the entire time. . ."

"Ok. . . thank you Ciel. . ." I snuggled under the blanket and hugged Ciel. He turned off the light and everything turned dark. I didn't feel afraid anymore. Everything seemed all behind me. Things were calm, gentle and safe. I snuggled closer to Ciel and slowly drifted away into a long sleep. For some reason. . . sleeping with Ciel made me have this weird. . . fuzzy feeling inside. But that didn't bother me. . . just as long as Ciel stayed by my side. I knew I was safe. . .

* * *

**WHY DO ALL MY CHAPPIES SUDDENLY FEEL SO SHORT?**

**SHOULD I MAKE THEM LONGER?**

**OR IS THIS SIZE OF A CHAPPY OK?**

**PLS TELL ME CUZ IM FREAKING OUT**

**OK ILY**

**BAI**

**Animelova2001**


	8. Chapter 8

***NOTE FROM FUTURE***

**Hey guys. . . my break is over :( So I don't think I'll be able to post this story often cuz of school.**

**Also, pray for me. . . I'm going to get surgery on my throat ;-;**

**I is very scared**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. . .

"Mmmm. . ." I groaned. My head was hurting, and my bed felt unusually warmer than usual. I tried to get up, but then I realized that. . . Ciel was _holding_ me! Suddenly, the events of last night came rushing back into my head bringing a wave of nausea with it. I tried to get out of Ciel's firm hold on me without waking him up. But it was hard with how dizzy I was.

"Haru?" Ciel asked sleepily. I froze and looked up. There, Ciel was looking at me with his half closed and a sleepy haze over them. _Oh God, why did you have to make him look so sexy right now?_ I thought.

"Oh. . . H-hey Ciel. . . Good morning?" I said awkwardly. I began to blush because his arms were still around me.

"Wha-What? Morning?" Ciel looked down and he seemed to finally realize the position we were in. "W-w-w-w-whoa!" He backed up so far that he fell out of my bed.

"A-are you ok?" I hurried to the edge of the bed to see Ciel looking at me with a shocked and scared expression. If you looked close enough, you could see that his cheeks were tinted with a slight shade of pink. _Is he blushing?_

"Why was I? Were we? What? Ugh. . . Owww. . ." Ciel raised a hand to his head and began to massage it. I think his memories of last night are coming back. "Oh. . . I was watching over you and fell asleep. . ." He said, still rubbing his head.

"Y-yeah. . ." I looked away.

"Your forehead. . ."

"Yeah. . ."

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"But why 12/14/1885? Why such an old date? Do you know anything about this? Ciel, did anything happen then?" I asked eagerly.

". . ." Ciel stayed quiet. He's hiding something...

"Ciel. . ." I warned.

"December 14. . . It's my birthday. . ."

"What?"

"On the year 1885. . . Phantomhive Manor burned down. . . along with my parents. . . Or so I thought."

"What do you mean?" I tried to look up into Ciel's eyes, but his hair was blocking his face.

"I-it's nothing. . . You don't need to know right now," He said and he looked up into my eyes. His eyes seemed to be pleading me to stop asking him questions about his past. Maybe his past is a painful one.

"Then. . ." I hesitated, pondering whether to ask this question or not. "Will. . . Will I ever be able to find out what it means?"

"Maybe. . . In time, maybe. . ." He told me. Ciel got up and then left the room.

* * *

"Haru. . . Haru. . . HARU!" I snapped out of my trance and looked up at Izzy. She was tutoring me since Ciel "called in sick."

"Y-yes?" I asked. I was caught day-dreaming about Ciel. I've been doing that a lot lately. . . and it's always about Ciel. . .

"Tomorrow you'll be taking the exam to get into school. So, please, pay attention," Izzy told me.

"Sorry. . . there's just been a lot on my mind lately." I touched my forehead, which was now wrapped with a bandage to conceal the date on my forehead.

"Well. . . TAKE YOUR MIND OFF OF IT! Although what happened last night is still a mystery. . . We have a lot to go through right now! You still need to cover fractions!" I covered my ears as Izzy yelled.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am," I bowed in my chair.

"It's fine," She sighed. "Anyways. . . You cannot divide fractions. What you do instead, is multiply by it's reciprocal."

"The what?" I asked.

"Re-sip-ruh-cal," she pronounced. "The common term for this is 'Copy, dot, flip.'"

"OOOOHH," I said with astonishment.

"Yes. Now please try to kee-" Izzy was cut off by Sebastian opening the door. Both Izzy and I turned our heads to look at Sebastian. Izzy had an annoyed look plastered on her face. "What is it? We're in an important lesson right now," she snapped.

"I'm very sorry for the intrusion, but Lady Haru has an. . ." Sebastian gritted his teeth, "unexpected visitor." I raised my eyebrow in confusion. _Who would visit me now?_ I thought.

I looked at Izzy to find her sighing in defeat. She closed her eyes and rubbed the sides of her nose. "Go," she told me. I nodded, knowing full well that she couldn't see my reply. Slowly, I got up from my seat and walked out the door. I sighed in relief. Honestly, all that studying was making me get a headache.

I walked slowly, distancing myself from Sebastian for some unknown reason. Now that I could take a moment and stare, Sebastian was actually pretty _hot_. Not my type, but I have to acknowledge how muscular his back looks when he stands up straight. How beautiful his hair is when he walks. . . _Wow_, I thought, _my hair isn't as pretty as his. . ._

"Lady Haru," Sebastian turned around and looked at me. I felt myself shiver in fear under his gaze. _Could he hear what I was thinking?_ Maybe he could. . . He is a demon after all. He smiled. _Oh god. He can read minds!_

"Y-yes, Sebastian?" I asked. My voice faltered on Sebastian's name, causing me to say "Seb - chan. I could see his face flash with annoyance. Didn't that guy with a chainsaw - Grell I think - call Sebastian Seb - chan or something? If I can recall correctly, Sebastian doesn't like to be called that.

"The guest is waiting for you in the living room. Please take extreme caution with the guest. He can get quite. . . disturbing if not weary of him," Sebastian told me and moved aside for me to go into the room. _Disturbing?_

Taking Sebastian's warning seriously, I cautiously entered a room to find a gentleman with long auburn hair tied, with red ribbons, into a loose ponytail. The man was looking outside the window. He had a black tailcoat and black pants with black formal shoes. This man looked very rich and formal, so I wouldn't be surprised if he were a foreigner. . . Buy sadly he was not.

"And who would I like to thank for this unexpected meeting?" I asked the man. He turned around to reveal those red glasses with it's beady red and black lanyard.

"Oh Haru! I'm so sorry to have come unexpectedly. But, due to a new assignment, I have to stay here!" Grell gave a toothy smile. I stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"Sebastian! Get this filth out of my house!" I yelled. How dare he come into my house! I mean, sure, I am grateful for him saving my life (kinda) last time we've met but. . . I'm pretty sure I've had my fair share of inhuman entities living in my house. First Ciel and Sebastian, then that monster in my dream that, maybe, could have scratched the numbers onto my head, and now Grell? Oh no, I don't think so.

Almost immediately, Sebastian rushed through the doors and grabbed Grell's arm, twisting it behind him. "Ow! Seby - chan! Why're you doing this?" Grell asked, small tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Sebastian ignored his question and proceeded to take him out of my sight. "Ok! Ok! That hurts! Let me just stay here for the next few weeks, please! I need to do this assignment!"

"What is this assignment that you keep speaking of?" I guessed that if he was going to be this persistent, might as well listen to what he had to say. Sebastian released his grip on Grell. Grell exercised his shoulder before speaking.

"Well, you see. . . You know how I'm a grim reaper?"

"Yes."

"And you know how grim reapers are supposed to collect souls?"

"Get to the goddamned point." Grell smirked.

"Someone's going to die soon."


End file.
